The Third Party
The Third Party is a dangerous organization of barbaric warriors that are distinct and seem to predate the Malnosso. Not much is known about them, other than that they are led in battle by The General. They are human in appearance, with variations in size, hair color, eye color, skin tone, age and so on. They are comprised of both men and women and there is no sense of segregation in their ranks due to appearance, only in ability. Unlike the residents of Luceti, they possess larger wingspans capable of flight. Their armor varies from simple leather armor to heavy chainmail, sometimes protecting their wings, which while not as sensitive as Lucetian wings, are just as vulnerable and removing them will result in death. Foot Soldiers All Third Party soldiers are capable of using the same Filial Magic as in Luceti, though there's is far more potent. They also possess some telekinetic ability to let them manipulate objects around them, but it has a limited range and can only be done every few minutes and is easy to avoid. Their weapons tend to be crude, oudated weaponry that is sometimes dull and rusted from use. But in spite of that, they are fierce killers and they don't need elegant or well cared weaponry to kill. A normal soldier is stronger than your average humanand and very skilled, but their style of battle is simplistic. Most Lucetian combatants should be able to take one on and be victorious. They are only likely to take on a skilled warrior by overwhelming numbers. For those who play video games, think of them as your Pre-Boss enemies. Tough, but manageable. Elites Some of these Third Party will count among the Elite and be far more powerful than your average fighters. They are comparable to the General and the original Intruders. These guys are like your mid-bosses, guys tough enough to give even some of the superpowered characters trouble. They possess superior Shifting abilities to manipulate the environment around them (the effect being like Filial Magic, but many times more potent) and are much more durable, even wearing light armor over their wings. They often will use Shifted, 'invisible' weaponry, though this often varies due to their own personal preference. Ultimately each Elite varies from another, so some may be more powerful than others. They will count among the hundreds and will usually be found leading regular soldiers, although squads of Elites working together may also occur. (In other words, group them however you like). Shifters Ever since the battle in the farmlands, there have been Shifters present. These are identical to regular Soldiers, but they possess extremely powerful natural Shifting abilities. Their favored tactic is being surrounded by soldiers, while projecting a Powers Dampening Shift. This will disable ALL superhuman abilities. If a normal human isn't capable of doing it, then neither will your character. This works identical to the tunnel system below the village. They may also use Shifts that can cause technology to cease functioning. This will work on anything electronic or anything more complex than your most basic mechanical devices. For instance, a standard handgun will still work because of the simple mechanics involved, but a weapon more complex than that will stall. Of course, if your character is not your standard humanoid (for instance someone like Moro or a robot), the power dampening will work a little differently. Moro will still be as powerful as two ton giant wolf would still be, likewise a robot would have all the normal advantages that being a robot has (within reason). The Shifters are often the least common enemy on the battlefield. Encountering them is completely optional, as they exist solely for an extra challenge for people to play around with. They are capable of defending themselves as well as regular soldiers and will never, ever be found alone. They can only be identified by the fact that their eyes will be glowing while projecting Shifts. Shift Hunters Shift Hunters are beasts native to this world (or at least predate any records) and are trained used by the Malnosso, the Third Party, or just roam the forests as wild beasts. Although they live in packs and often hunt together, others are solitary creatures. They have all the normal senses (hearing and smell being quite acute), but they are noted for their incredibly unique ability to detect Shifts through unknown means. This includes Filial Magic, Summoning (for those who have received that ability from an NPC), Shift Afflictions, Kidnapping effects, and so on. Although wild Shift Hunters will only target solitary, weak targets, those that are trained and accompanied by soldiers will attack any enemies using Shifts that they detect. They are vicious, brutal killers that don't seem to register pain, have razor sharp teeth, and are immune to energy based attacks, whether the energy is magical, natural or technological in origin. Because they have no wings, the only way to permanently kill one is to remove its head, otherwise its rapid healing will have it back on its feet in less than an hour, regardless of how much damage it has taken. Category: The Nitpicker's Guide